PnF: Comet Kermillian
by Zani99
Summary: What happened after the episode 'Comet Kermillian? Here's my version


''Oh, there you are Perry'', Phineas said and bit his steak. He went to stroke his platypus, and Isabella looked at Jeremy and Candace. She was kinda jealous for their relationship. She noticed how they looked at the Kermillian's Comet and got an idea.

''Hey, Phineas...'' she said to her crush uncertainly, ''would you like to come with me to the Danville Hill and watch the Comet with me?'' Phineas rose up and nodded, ''It would be awesome. Let's go and ask Ferb too!'' Isabella had wanted to go just together with Phineas, but at least it'd be better than not going at all.

''Bro, you wanna come and watch the Comet with us? We're going to the Danville Hill'', Phineas asked. Ferb read from Isabella's face what she was thinking. ''I..um...have something to do...you two can go'', he said and winked at Isabella. ''Okay, if you say so! Is that okay to you, Isabella?'' Phineas asked. ''It's awesome!'' she said happily, ''let's go before it gets too dark!'' She grabbed Phineas' hand and they started running towards the Danville Hill.

They got there in a flash. Phineas started to get exhausted, but Isabella dragged him up. They sat down when they finally got to the top. ''Look! There it is!'' Isabella shouted and pointed at the Comet. ''Woah! It looks even more awesome from here!'' Phineas said. They looked up for a while until they realized that their necks hurt, and laid down.

''I have never noticed how many stars there actually is. And how cool the sky looks at night.'' Phineas said. ''Yeah'', Isabella said and sighed dreamily. She loved the fact that her crush laid just next to her. She put her hands on the ground and surprised a bit, but happily. Phineas' hand was just next to hers. She decided to try to show her feelings. Surreptitiously she moved her hand closer and closer to his. Then, finally, she grabbed his hand.

Phineas was probably so interested about the stars that he didn't notice that he was holding hands with his best friend. Isabella decided to try harder. She moved slowly closer to him. When Isabella's shoulder touched his, he quickly took a look at her, but didn't say anything. He kept looking at the sky, and so did Isabella. She was disappointed, until she saw a shooting star.

_''I wish that Phineas noticed my feelings''_, she thought and leaned closer to him. She put her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. _''It's the only thing what I really want.'' _Tears started running down her cheeks. She wiped them to Phineas' shirt.

''Hey, what's wrong?'' Phineas suddendly asked. ''You can't understand. You never will'', she shouted and cried even more. She was about to rise up, but Phineas stopped her. You can tell me anything'', he said and looked into her sad eyes, ''anything''. Isabella nodded. ''I..I know...'' she said. Phineas wiped her tears gently off her cheeks. ''I don't want you to be sad, Izzy,'' he said and hugged her.

Isabella surprised, but didn't stop crying. ''Tell me why you're sad... _Please..._'', he whispered softly to her ear. ''I just want you to realize that _I love you!'' _she shouted and rose up. ''But you never will!'' she wiped off her tears and was about to run away, but Phineas grabbed her hand. ''I have realized it already'', he said, ''I love you too, Izzy.'' Isabella turned towards him. ''R-really?'' she asked hopefully with a small smile. Phineas nodded.

Isabella didn't say anything, she just dragged his triangular head closer and kissed him. She put her hands on his shoulders and started to cry again, but this time she cried for happiness. Phineas put his arms around her and hugged her tight. When they broke apart, they looked into each other's eyes. ''I have loved you since I met you'', Isabella said. ''I think that I have too, but I just didn't realize it. I realized it when I tried to comfort you'', Phineas said and hugged her.

''I...I don't know what to say... I have wished this to happen for a long time... and it's finally happening!'' Isabella shouted and hugged him. Phineas hugged her back. ''Thanks, shooting star...'' she thought, ''I can't thank you enough.''

They noticed that it was pretty late, so they started to walk home. ''What do you think that the others will say about this?'' Isabella asked. ''We'll see it soon'', Phineas answered. They kept talking, so they we're home in a flash. Phineas accompanied Isabella home, and then walked across the road to his.

''Welcome back, Romeo!'' Candace yelled happily when Phineas came. ''But how...how do you know?'' he asked. ''Duh, everyone knows already! Do you think that we didn't see when you and Isabella left holding hands?'' she laughed. Phineas blushed. ''Congratulations, bro!'' Ferb said and rose his thumb up. ''I knew that you could do it.''


End file.
